


Spark to Flame

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [157]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles to the rescue, Witches, captive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/19/18: “tactic, revenge, witch”Regarding the tags: it's a drabble, everything's over very quickly and nothing's graphic.





	Spark to Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/19/18: “tactic, revenge, witch”
> 
> Regarding the tags: it's a drabble, everything's over very quickly and nothing's graphic.

Stiles’s greatest tactic in supernatural confrontations was looking like nothing more than 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones.

The sorceress who’d bound Derek to a mountain ash stake leered gleefully that the werewolf’s human boy toy would witness her revenge.

But “from a little spark comes a mighty flame,” the old saying goes.

Once she’d let him near enough Stiles incinerated the spell-caster in a wall of fire.

Freeing Derek from his bonds, “What is it about you that every witch wants you for their baby daddy?” Stiles asked.

After Derek’s ardent kisses Stiles remembered what it was.


End file.
